In view of the ecological emphasis on the recycling of trash materials, the need for separate containers to hold the same in a sorted environment has become prevalent. In an attempt to satisfy this need, many manufacturers have developed recycle container systems, that is, a plurality of containers which may stack with each other or which may be carried on a cart or the like, are provided so that the user may separate items such as glass, cans, recyclable paper, and non-recyclable items. Oftentimes these containers are color-coded to identify the type of trash they are to receive.
The problem with these systems is that the containers are usually quite large and either individually, and certainly as a system, are too large for use in some of the typical household environments for waste containers, such as under the sink or in small cabinets. Merely making the containers smaller would satisfy the space requirements but would result in the inefficient premature filling of the smaller containers resulting in the frequent need to empty the same into some other container. Such is particularly the case with items such as the conventional soda or beverage cans which, if merely dropped into a container, will be rather haphazardly positioned therein wasting a great deal of otherwise useable space.